Head Over Feet
by Laugh-a-Lot Bear
Summary: A one shot that I thought of whilst listening to Alanis Morrisette. Peraltiago fluff. Not enough Peraltiago on the show at the moment so i had to write some. Enjoy!


Head Over Feet

Having known Jake for almost 5 years, Amy was sure she knew exactly what and who he was. A manchild who, despite his apparent immaturity, was a brilliant detective. It was obvious that although he like to be a 'lone wolf', he was the kind of man who would do anything for those he cared about. It wasn't something Amy had ever really given thought to but it had, in recent months, become harder not to think about Jake.

She had arrived home from a particularly awful day- the prime suspect in a case she had been pursuing for nearly a year, had fled the country, leaving the case and months of hard work in ruin. All she wanted do was sit back and not think about anything. She drew herself a bath and poured herself a particularly large glass of wine. As much as she wanted to deny it, seeing Jake's goofy grin across from her desk would always lighten the bad days for her but he was currently vacationing with his girlfriend Sophia, the beautiful and smart defense lawyer. He had been gone for nearly a week and somehow the precinct always felt different, when he wasn't there. 'Stop it Amy!' her inner monologue screamed at her as all her thoughts had turned to Jake. Amy shock herself, turned on her radio before climbing into her tub. 'Music will help.' she thought as she submerged herself into the bubbles. She could feel all the tension of the day escape her as she soaked in the goodness of the hot water. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. She had been in her tub for 15 minutes when a familiar song came on the radio.

'I had no choice but to hear you. You've stated your case time and again. I've thought about it.'

Amy was brought back from her reverie as images of Jake spun around her mind.

'You treat me like I'm a princess. I'm not used to liking it. You ask how my day was.'

Amy tried to reach over and change the station but, being as safety conscious as she was, it was too far out of reach.

'You've already won me over in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. And don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault.'

As the song continued to play, Amy raised herself from her comfort, determined to switch it off. She exited the bath, wiping a hand dry. Before she could press the off switch her inner monologue spoke up once again. 'Alanis has a point you know.'

Amy tried to ignore that voice but she knew she was right. When Teddy had revealed her feelings towards Jake at The Maple Drip Inn, she had been secretly relieved that she no longer had to hide what had been going through her mind in the preceding months; though she hadn't banked on Jake being happy with another woman who happened to be present at the reveal. She had decided that their relationship needed the respect that Jake had given to hers and Teddy's. It had been less awkward than she had expected but their dynamic was not the same as before. Amy felt as though Jake had been keeping his distance. The only real physical contact they had had was when Jake grabbed her hand to stop her from saying something to Holt at Boyle's beach house that she might have later regretted.

As Amy lost herself to thought, she hear the familar buzz of her cell phone. As fast as she could, she wrapped her dripping hair in a towel and through her robe around herself. She skipped towards the sound, grabbing it quickly before it rang off. Without looking at the caller ID she swiped the screen to answer.

"This is Amy." her voice breathy.

"It's Jake."

Amy was both surprised and confused. "Oh hi Jake. I thought you were in Florida?"

The was a small pause before Jake began to speak. "Urm yeah, I got back early."

Amy didn't know what to say, the silence becoming awkward.

"You still there?" Jake asked.

"Oh sorry Jake, yeah I'm still here." her voice low.

What Jake said next surprised Amy. "Is it okay if I come see you? I need someone to talk to."

Amy was taken aback. She was suddenly very aware of her post bathe appearence. "Um sure. Just give me 30 minutes."

There was a knock at her door. "Hold on Jake, someone's at my door."

She put her phone in the pocket of her robe, and skipped towards the door. Assuming it was Mrs Gibbs, her elderly next door neighbor who would occasionally come to borrow some groceries, she swung the door open with a smile.

Amy's heart skipped a beat as she saw him standing there, his cell phone still to his ear

"Surprise." he said, a small smile on his face. "Half an hour was too long to wait."

She couldn't help but notice there was a sadness in his eyes; his face normally so full of joy that any change was obvious to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sincere concern lining her voice.

The small smile soon faded and a sombre looking Jake was now in front of her. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course." she replied, stepping aside so that he could enter. "Take a seat on the couch. I'm just gonna put something a tad more appropriate on."

As he made his way to the sofa, Amy headed for her bedroom, careful to close the door behind her. She threw on her so-called pajamas- an old academy t shirt and some sweatpants, and ran a brush quickly through her hair before throwing it up into a scrunchie. She looked at herself in the mirror on her dresser briefly wondering whether or not she should put any make up on but she thought to herself 'Haven't got time' and decided against it. It had only been a few minutes when Amy returned to her living room, but Jake was no longer on her couch.

"I hope you don't mind but I thought I'd make us some drinks." his voice sailed through from her kitchen.

Amy moved towards the couch, Jake reappearing with two tumblers of neat scotch in his hands.

As she reached out to accept the drink, she got staright to the point, "What's going on Jake? Why are you back early from you trip?"

He took the spot next to Amy, letting out a sigh as he settled. "It's a long story." he replied.

"I've got all the time in the world."

Jake looked at Amy briefly, his eyes wide before staring into his glass. "Well, it was okay at first. Sophia and I were having a great time, enjoying the sun and so forth. Then yesterday I mentioned, just in passing, how you would have loved it down there, and Sophia starting questioning me like the defence lawyer she is. I didn't even realise that she was still upset about what happened at The Maple Drip Inn but she told me that she couldn't help but still have the memory of the look on my face after what you said about maybe liking me appear in her mind whenever I mention you. She started to cry and I had no idea what to do. When I try to comfort her she wouldn't accept it. She said, 'I know you still like Amy.' and i froze."

Amy heart was racing. The rhythm of her heartbeat was so loud she was sure that Jake could hear it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jake continued. "I don't know why I froze. All I had to say was no but I didn't. I suppose I couldn't."

Amy's mind was overwhelmed from Jake's words. She tried to say something sensible but only one word formed on her lips. "Couldn't?"

Jake finally raised his eyes to meet hers. "I couldn't lie to her. She deserved better than that and saying no would've been a lie. I may be some things but liar is not one of them."

Amy was at a loss for words. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She just stared back at him, her eyes the widest he had ever seem them.

"So, we broke up. I packed my things and that was that. I caught the next flight out of there. Which was this morning."

"And now you're here." Amy suddenly blurted out, the abrupness of her statement making Jake smile.

"And now I'm here. For the whole flight, all i could think about was you."

Amy's heart was at bursting point, a smile finally formed on her lips, but Jake's face had returned to serious once again.

"I have one question." he said, his voice low.

She looked at him and nodded. "What's that Jake?" a wobble appearing in her throat.

His eyes were now looking at her hands, as though he was contemplating touching them. "Are you still confused about your feelings towards me?"

Amy, whose face, too, was serious, answered without hesitation, her voice unwavering. "No Jake. I'm not confused. And I haven't been for a long time. I like you, like you. Romantic Stylez."

Jake's eyes darted up to meet hers. All the seriousness that had covered his face disappearing instantly, replaced by the big toothy grin she had come to 'like' a lot. He slid closer to her on the couch, the new proximity sending excited shockwaves down Amy's spine. She could feel the muscles in her cheeks being stretched to just below her eyes, her whole face beaming. Jake tenderly cupped Amy's face, brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He was intensely scanning Amy's face as though he had never seen it this close before. As if to ruin the moment, Amy's inner monologue piped up. 'You have no make up on and a scrunchie in your hair'. Amy suddenly pulled away, startling Jake.

"What's wrong?" his voice uncharacteristically nervous.

Amy looked at him apologetically. "I look like a mess."

Jake pulled her in close, one hand beginning to gently caress her cheek. "You are beautiful, just the way you are."

Without a moments thought, Amy brought her face to his, placing a small kiss on his lips. She pulled back tentatively and saw his eyes were still closed, savouring the moment. As Jake opened them slowly, the corners of his lips curled into a smile.

They sat there, a comfortable silence falling between them, both soaking in the moment, their eyes never leaving one another. They were finally on the same page, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
